mahusetfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stages in Mahusetball: Adventures
This here is the 'list of stages in Mahusetball: Adventures '''and all of the enemies encountered there. List of Stages Normal Stages STAGE 1- Matsia (Tutorial) ''Recommended level: Level 1 to 6 Enemies encountered: If Slin: *Kitten Rebel and Angry Wolf Pup (Islo Keri-1 to Cambois Beach-4) *Radon and Matsia (Cherrystan-1 and -2) If Radon: *Wooden Idol and Green Slime (Islo Keri-1 to Cambois Beach-4) *Slin and Matsia (Cherrystan-1 and -2) If Matsia: *Reinforced Target and (Islo Keri-1 to Cambois Beach then Slin and Radon (if Matsia is chosen) Boss: ??? (Matsia only in nightmare, the others face English Sheriffs) *Episode 1: Islo Keri *Episode 2: Cambois Beach *Episode 3: Cherrystan STAGE 2- Radon (Hub after completion) Enemies encountered: Nature Elemental (Noorderhaven, uncommon), Fungus (Noorderhaven, common), Mysteriokitten (Noorderhaven (uncommon), Central Radon (common)), Angry Potato (Færmo, uncommon), Angry Potato Tot (Færmo, common), Robot Sheriff (Færmo, rare), Creeper (Central Radon, rare), Dispenser Golem (Central Radon, uncommon), Gold Kitten (all locations, very rare) Noorderhaven and Arctær Civilico share enemies, the same goes for Central Radon, Pacifico and Træpico. Boss: Mysterio (if Radon is chosen) or Necromancer (others) *Episode 1: Arctær Civilico *Episode 2: Noorderhaven *Episode 3: Central Radon *Episode 4: Færmo *Episode 5: Pacifico *Episode 6: Træpico STAGE 3- Poseidon Ihuset Enemies encountered: Angry Wolf (Ihuset, uncommon), Water Elemental (Mær, common), Chocolate Cookie (Jenava (common), Ihuset (common)), Enderman (Ihuset (rare), Jenava (uncommon)), Kitty Trapper (all locations, only 20), Turtle (Mær, uncommon), Civil Security Lite (Jenava, rare), Animated Cherry Station (all locations, very rare), Animated Aspen (Mær, uncommon) Poseidon and Ihuset share enemies, the same goes for Brightonshire and Jenava. Boss: Ender Guardian (if Mærtan Ihuset is chosen) or Sandman (others) *Episode 1: Brightonshire *Episode 2: Poseidon *Episode 3: Mær * Episode 4: Ihuset * Episode 5: Jenava STAGE 4- Jefferson and Columbus Enemies encountered: Advanced Water Elemental (Matias and Sopha, uncommon), Diamond Soldier (Starnia, uncommon), Ice Elemental (Kanifa, common), Constantidian Primid (Starnia (uncommon), Kanifa (rare)), Rock Spiker (Matias and Sopha (common), Starnia (common)), Light Elemental (Matias and Sopha, rare), Icy Sheriff (Kanifa, uncommon) Boss: Constantidian Blob ( *Episode 1: Matias and Sopha *Episode 2: Starnia *Episode 3: Kanifa STAGE 5- Constantidium and Minions Enemies encountered: Charged Creeper (uncommon), Anti-Air Cannon (rare), Dark Elemental (uncommon), American Sheriff (common), Ender Dragon (very rare, only in Gate to Constantidium), Ender Crystal (only 13, only in The Fight) Mini-Bosses: Micronations in their respective state. Boss: Constantidium *Episode 1: Coton-Sur-Mer *Episode 2: Montrouge *Episode 3: Hasanistan *Episode 4: Psatura *Episode 5: Bois de Suif *Episode 6: Gate to Constantidium *Episode 7: The Fight Post-Game Stages STAGE 6- The Nazi States Enemies encountered: All enemies encountered during Stage 5 with the exception of Charged Creeper and Dark Elemental being replaced with Advanced Dark Elemental. Boss: Ashukovo *Episode 1: Akharnes *Episode 2: Neue Kroonstadt *Episode 3: Dradelia *Episode 4: Laru *Episode 5: Rest of the States *Episode 6: Gate to Ashukov *Episode 7: Invasion of Ashukov *Episode 8: The Aftermath STAGE 7- Zetia (Hub after completion) Enemies encountered: Sentinel Boss: Techno Sheriff *Episode 1: Strange Awakening *Episode 2: Civilisation *Episode 3: The Heart of the Floating Nation Buyable Stages These stages are able to be bought with emeralds found in the game. STAGE 8- Internet Cost: 3000 emeralds. Notes: You'll be a Coloniser in Episode 1 and 2. Ally: Anonymous (Episodes 3, 4 and 5) Enemies encountered: Computer Bug (Episode 3 and Episode 4), Firewall (Episode 3), Backdoor (Episodes 3, 4 and 5), Data Pulse (Episodes 1 and 2), Site Sheriff (Episodes 3, 4 and 5) Boss: Cicada 3301 *Episode 1: Data Pulse Rings *Episode 2: Orbital Insertion *Episode 3: Surface Web *Episode 4: Deep Web *Episode 5: Darknet *Episode 6: Lost Net Face The Dark worlds Boss: United Radon. Radon's version STAGE 9- Paradoxal Mind Enemies encountered: Shift Gears Exclusive item encountered: Combinium *Episode 1: Combinite Cave System *Episode 2: Temporal Engine *Episode 3: Flipper Machine *Episode 4: Weird Staircase *Episode 5: Second Combinite Cave System *Episode 6: Cave System cont. *Episode 7: Mind Transfersal *Episode 8: Weird Staircase 2 *Episode 9: Trapdoor! 1 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the first time, and every 8 after that. Also, Matsia appears here in a sub-episode. *Episode 10: Trapdoor! 2 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the second time, and every 8 after that. You'll be a Ball Minion in this episode. *Episode 11: Trapdoor! 3 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the third time, and every 8 after that. A Ball Minion appears here. *Episode 12: Trapdoor! 4 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the fourth time, and every 8 after that. *Episode 13: Trapdoor! 5 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the fifth time, and every 8 after that. *Episode 14: Trapdoor! 6 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the sixth time, and every 8 after that. *Episode 15: Trapdoor! 7 **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the seventh time, and every 8 after that. You'll be riding a Minecart in this episode. *Episode 16: Path of Honor **This episode will follow when you complete Episode 8 for the eighth time, and every 8 after that. Matsia's version *Episode 1: Run! *Episode 2: Trapdoor! 1 Category:Mahusetball: Adventures Category:Mahusetan references Category:Radonic references Category:Matsian references Category:HusetRef